minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Becoming A Monster 2
hello again, mortals. i was thinking about adding to Becoming A Monster, but i just decided to make a second page. so, uh, here's Becoming A Monster 2. Becoming A Monster 2: You: WHAT??!? S-S-SWEETPSYCHO?!? Corrupted SweetPsycho: Yeah, it's me... You: HOW?!?! ALL THE ADMINS, MODERATORS, AND EVERYONE ELSE ON THE WIKI SAID YOU'RE EITHER DEAD OR RAN AWAY!! Corrupted SweetPsycho: Dead? What..? Why would I suicide/be dead? I have no reason to kill myself, no one's hunting me down, -except Starfright hunts me down sometimes- I'm too smart to be kidnapped/hit by a car, and plus, why would I run away? Again, I have no reason to. You: Yeah, you have a point there. *you look around* But why hide here..? Corrupted SweetPsycho: ... CoRruPteD SweEtpSycHO: sTarFrigHt bRougHt mE hEre tO Be heR liTtLe seRvAnt. You: You: W-w-well, um, c-c-can you p-p-please calm d-d-down..? Corrupted SweetPsycho: Sorry, I have uncontrollable anger issues. You: Well, is that apart of the transfor- Corrupted SweetPsycho: Nah, I had anger issues before I transformed. You: ...ok.. well, let's just get you out of here. Corrupted SweetPsycho: Agreed. Just at that moment, Moonfright walked into the room. You froze and tried to run into the shadows, but Moonfright saw you, and used her powers to keep you in place. Moonfright: Huh. A mortal trying to free my sister's servant... Corrupted SweetPsycho: L-l-leave him/her alone! I-i-i was the one who brought him/her here... You: What?! No, I came here!! Moonfright: *looks at you, then back at Corrupted SweetPsycho* ... Moonfright: Either way, I'm not telling my sister. You & Corrupted SweetPsycho: Wait, what? Why..? Moonfright: My sister has been controlling her for too long. Imagine being tested on, controlled, and forced to do things for 6 months. And plus, I want to see the outside world again. Starfright makes me stay here, since it's 'too dangerous' to be outside. You: If you thought of it like that, why didn't you act sooner? Moonfright: *looks down, ashamed* I thought sissy would hate me. She's not the person who you would like to be enemies with.. Corrupted SweetPsycho: Then, uh.. can we leave, ya know.. before Starfright imprisons us here until we die...? Moonfright & You: Good idea. Moonfright turns around, checks for Starfright (who's still making Potions Of Death) and motions for you can Corrupted SweetPsycho to follow her. You all walk though the hallways of the underground base, constantly checking to make sure Starfright is not secretly watching (cuz she's a stalker/creep). Finally, after 20-30 minutes, you arrive at the elevator that goes to the surface. Everyone: YES!! Starfright: NOT SO FAST!!!!! *everyone turns around to see Starfright angrily standing there with two enchanted diamond swords* Starfright: I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE!! Not until YOU +points at Corrupted SweetPsycho+ fight me!! Corrupted SweetPsycho: Easy, *pulls out her VoidShard sword* I could take you down RIGHT NOW! NOTE: '''VoidShard swords are extremely powerful, crafted by using an enchanted diamond sword surrounded by obsidian and diamond blocks. Corrupted SweetPsycho has an especially powerful one, as it is powered by shadows, dark thoughts, and sadness. The darker the emotions, the stronger a VoidShard sword gets. Just wanted to get that out of the way, since I knew people were going to be like "wats a voidshard sword?" in the comments. CONTINUE DA PASTA!! Then they started viciously attacking each other. They were both mostly on defence, occasionally striking each other like cobras. Every once in a while either Starfright or Corrupted SweetPsycho (i'll just call her Psycho) suffered a cut from the other, but nothing too bad. Finally, after 1-2 hours (you and Moonfright were just eating apples and popcorn and talking) Starfright stabbed Psycho right in the stomach. Psycho: *screams in pain* Starfright: HAHA! Moonfright: *teleports away* You: Oh frick this is bad... Starfright: *shifts her gaze from Psycho to you* diE... You: +mumbles: Moonfright, I hope you're ok..+ Moonfright: *teleports back* Hello, sis. Turn around... Starfright: ?? *turns around* Derp: *slaps her with a fish and knocks her out* (yes i watch BlackPlasma Studios and YES DERP IS MY FAVOURTIE CHARACTER!!) Derp: *looks at Psycho and pulls out a Regeneration III potion* Derp: *gives to Psycho* Psycho: T-t-t-thanks... *drinks it* much better. You: *looks at Moonfright* Moonfright: *shrugs* He's my BFF. Derp: *points at elevator* Psycho: Yes Derp. We're leaving and you can press the buttons. Derp: *jumps up and down happily, and hugs Psycho* You: Yup, let's go. '''EPILOGE: Moonfright uncorrupted SweetPsycho, but unfortunately was unable to fully remove the corruption. They began always hanging out, making friends and making sure no one even LOOKED at Derp weird. SweetPsycho returned to the wiki and explained what happened over several different LiveChats. People were happy that SweetPsycho wasn't dead (people actually probably won’t care/wouldn’t notice if I disappeared) and they even logged onto Hypixel to capture Starfright. Moonfright is upset that Starfright was taken away, but SweetPsycho and other wiki members helped her out. As for Starfright... well... You can never truly capture a pasta... THE END "You can never truly capture a pasta" was not the beginning of another cliffhanger, but if you really wanna know, Starfright escaped and several admins are always making sure she never resurfaces.Category:Monster Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:SweetPsychoGamerGirl